


Sleep

by Microdigitalwaker



Series: Perchance to Dream [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/pseuds/Microdigitalwaker
Summary: John sleeps as Harold works.





	Sleep

Finch doesn't question Reese when he goes at the row of subway car seats closest to Finch's work station with a large crowbar, prying them from the floor and wall. He trusts Reese implicitly and besides, Reese is very careful not to leave a mess.

After dragging the mass of plastic and steel away, Reese returns with a sturdy, comfortable-looking camp bed, which he makes with military precision. Removing his boots and announcing that he doesn't snore, Reese lies down and falls asleep.

His pillow is on the end of the bed closest to Finch's desk and if he were to reach out, moving away from his keyboard he could just reach the swirl of his partner's most obvious cowlick.

Reese _does_ snore, just a little but Finch knows that already. After so many, too many, hospital bed vigils, how could he not? There are plenty of things Finch doesn't know, though, things that wake him up in the middle of the night stiff with need but for now he reaches over, stroking the velvet hair that's more silver than black. John's sooty, impossible lashes flutter so Finch does it again. That's enough, a beginning, they have all the time in the world for more.


End file.
